


Mi encrucijada

by Malale



Category: Scrubs
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Community: crack_and_roll, Euthanasia, Future Fic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Two Endings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"En el Sagrado Corazón las cosas siguen repitiéndose. Hasta la muerte cruel de pacientes por los cuales no podemos hacer nada" [Hecho para el Reto "Encrucijada" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi encrucijada

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luandachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/gifts).



> [Originalmente publicado el 01-07-2010. Re-editado. Hecho para el reto [Encrucijada](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/199836.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Se tratan temas de eutanasia. En el desarrollo del fic no se da mi completa opinión sobre el tema, porque tuve que centrarme en la que creía era la opinión de los personajes. Consta de tres partes, y las dos últimas son finales alternativos. Así era como lo pidió el reto. Pueden elegir la que más os guste como auténtico final. Uso a los hijos de los personajes principales de Scrubs, en un futuro universo que yo misma he creado (para futuros fics). Alguna duda, pregunten.

La vida en el Sagrado Corazón no ha cambiado a pesar de los años. Sólo hay que mirar bajo la superficie.

Enfermeras cotilleando por los pasillos…

-Sammy, Sammy, te vas a morir cuando te cuente con quien está saliendo Todd Jr.

-Mientras que no sea con Izzy.

-¡Mi hermana tiene mejor gusto, Dorian! ¡Es la chica de la morgue!

-Ah, bueno, es que le viene de familia…

 

Cirujanos presumiendo de sus habilidades…

-¡Sí! ¡Isabella Turk ha vuelto a batir el reto de apendicectomía!

 

Médicos internos desesperados por tener más casos que tiempo…

-¡Hermanito! Tienes que revisar a tres pacientes y terminar los informes de hoy.

-¡Y rapidito, cuñada, o te patearé ese culo que tanto le gusta a mi hermano!

-Ya me encargo yo de eso, Jenny. Y ven a mi despacho dentro de cinco minutos para hablar sobre esa última demanda que te ganaste.

 

También tenemos personal administrativo tremendamente atractivo…

-Mueve el culo, Janice, y deja de mirar el mío. No estoy para aguantar más demandas de pacientes cabreados porque sus médicos son unos inútiles.

 

Me presentaré. Me llamo Sam Dorian y soy interno del Hospital del Sagrado Corazón. Mi padre trabajó aquí años, al igual que mi madrastra y los amigos de mis padres (y padres de mis amigos). Somos una complicada y disfuncional familia feliz.

 

Veréis, mi padre y mi madre no se casarón. Mamá conoció a mi padrastro Sean y papá se casó con mi madrastra Elliot. Tuvieron a mi hermana Remy. Yo me quedaba con ellos casi todos los fines de semana.

Ambos nos dedicamos a la medicina. Llevábamos la vocación en la sangre.  

Tío Turk, mejor amigo de mi padre, y tía Carla tuvieron a Izzy y a Danna, mis mejores amigas. Izzy se metió a cirujana, para demostrar que era aun más competitiva que su padre. Danna se metió a enfermera, para vigilar que Izzy no la cagara demasiado.

 

Por último, tenemos a los tíos Perry y Jordan. En realidad odian que los llamemos tíos. Y que los llamemos Perry y Jordan. Y que los llamemos a secas.

Son los padres de Jack y Jennifer Dylan “J.D”. Le pusieron ese nombre por mi padre, pero ella golpea a cualquiera que la llame J.D. A no ser que esté su padre delante, porque él lo odia. Todo sea para fastidiarle.

Jenny, sorprendentemente, se hizo doctora también. No parecía que fuera ella a seguir los pasos familiares. Todas las expectativas estaban puestas en Jack, el primogénito.

Pero decidió que quería ser abogado. El tío Perry se enfadó, la tía Jordan disfrutó de verlo enfadado y Jack disfrutó haciendo lo que le daba la gana. Aunque terminó ocupando el puesto de abogado del hospital (en realidad empezó a trabajar aquí antes que cualquiera de nosotros). Desde que se encarga él de las demandas el hospital no ha dado ni un céntimo más del necesario. No pierde nunca en una negociación. Y le quedan terriblemente bien los trajes.

 

Jack Cox, por cierto, es mi novio. Sí, estoy seguro de que estáis sorprendidos, puesto que nadie esperó el nacimiento de esta relación. El tío Turk se llevó un chasco porque siempre quiso que me casara con Izzy. Mi padre terminó encantado de poder llamar a al tío Perry consuegro. El tío Perry lloró. Mucho. Y tuvo bastantes ataques de ira. Le suplicó a Jack que no le hiciera eso. Aun recuerdo las palabras de amor con la que le contestó.

“ _Puede que sea una forma inconsciente de hacerte daño por todos esos partidos de futbol que me hiciste jugar y ganar para luego perdértelos, papá. Pero también sé que por muy idota que sea Sam y muchas estupideces que diga a lo largo del día, me hace… feliz. Así que tendrás que trágatelo, viejo_ ”

 

¿No creen que es adorable? Llevamos ya varios años y no nos ha ido tan mal. Ignorando todas las veces que me insulta, se mete con mi pelo, ridiculiza mi sensible carácter y me gruñe que me calle porque le doy dolor de cabeza.

 

Es increíble que todos hayamos terminado trabajando aquí, donde nuestros padres se conocieron. Es como si este lugar fuera el epítome del ciclo de la vida…

-¡Janice!- Jack me da una colleja. –Presta atención a tu trabajo. Tengo bastante salvando a mi hermana en los tribunales por mala praxis.

 

Detesto que interrumpan mis conclusiones. Sobre todo cuando quiero remarcar que el Sagrado Corazón es igual por mucho que pasen los años. Siempre habrá las mismas relaciones de amistad. Las mismas personas trabajadoras.

 

Y también los mismos pacientes que se mueren, no pudiendo nosotros evitarlo.

 

-Hola, señor Harrison. ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy?

El hombre me mira vencido, cansado y con dolor. Es mayor, está completamente sólo y tiene un cáncer terminal desde hace años. Ha llegado un punto en el que la morfina casi no le hace efecto para soportar el dolor.

Pero la medicina a avanzado tanto los últimos años que podemos mantenerle con vida a pesar de que no podremos salvarle la vida.

 

Sus ojos vidriosos me perforan. Me siento incómodo, como si no pudiera hacer nada. Como si no estuviera haciendo lo suficiente.

-Me… duele…

-No podemos subirle la morfina, señor Harrison…

-Por favor… me duele…

Me muerdo el labio, indeciso. Accedo, porque no soporto ver a la gente con dolor.

-Aumentaré un poco la dosis de calmantes e inhibidores.

Me sonríe. O intenta sonreírme, aunque le queda más bien como una mueca.

-Gracias. Eres un… buen chico…

Me sujeta de la muñeca para que me incline. Su voz desesperada y rasposa me parte el corazón.

-Por favor… Ayúdame. No quiero seguir viviendo… así.

 

Me alejo ante sus palabras como si me hubieran quemado. Parece dolido por mi reacción. Traicionado.

Salgo con excusas y me encierro en la sala de descanso a terminar mis informes. No quiero pensar en el señor Harrison ni en su cuerpo demacrado ni en la muerte que lo come por dentro sin llevárselo realmente.

 

No noto que Jack ha venido para que vayamos a almorzar juntos hasta que chasquea sus dedos delante de mí.  Me mira con sus ojos azules y fríos medio ocultos por el flequillo rubio y puedo entrever una chispa de preocupación.

-¿Pasa algo, Sam?

 

Que me llame por mi nombre ya es una clara señal de que quiere ser amable. Abro la boca para contarle lo mal que lo estoy pasando con este paciente, lo impotente que me siento por no poder hacer nada para ayudarle. Pero un nudo en la garganta impide a las palabras salir. Termino negando con la cabeza.

-No ha sido un buen día.

 

Nunca me ha gustado mentirle a Jack. Me siento culpable toda la tarde, actuando como un zombie, un autómata, hasta que mi turno acaba.

 

Y sin darme cuenta estoy delante del señor Harrison. Compruebo sus señales vitales, débiles pero constantes. La dosis de morfina que recibe sobrepasa ya un poco el límite. Si se girara un poco más la ruedecilla, si se administrara sólo un poco más, el señor Harrison se vería inducido poco a poco en un coma y luego en una sobredosis y moriría plácidamente, seguramente antes de que la noche acabara.

 

No sé cómo, mi mano ha llegado a esa ruedecilla. Él abre los ojos. Hay aprobación en ellos. Mi mente se encuentra en blanco. No sé lo que voy a hacer.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Me llevo el whiskey de Jack a los labios. Las manos me tiemblan tanto que casi se me cae el vaso. Esas manos que han curado pacientes, que han tratado enfermos.

Esas manos que han girado la ruedecilla.

 

He faltado a todas mis creencias, a todos mis principios como médico. Yo he matado a una persona.

Y ni siquiera se si me arrepiento.

Aunque sí sé que la culpa me está destrozando por dentro.

 

-¿Sam?

Jack se ha despertado. En otro momento seguramente babearía como un tonto por verlo despeinado y en pantalones de pijama. En otro momento.

-¿Qué haces bebiendo? Sí no puedes ni oler el whiskey…

 

Intento contestar, intento mover mi boca y no puedo. La garganta me abrasa, no paro de temblar. Rompo a llorar y Jack está junto a mí en un segundo, sentándose en la mesita delante de mí.

-Sam, cuéntame que ha pasado. Ahora- me ordena.

 

Y lo hago. Las palabras van saliendo de mi boca, rotas. En cascada. Jack se va quedando cada vez más y más blanco, líbido y tirante. Los músculos del cuello están tensos como la cuerda de un arco antes de lanzar una flecha.

El silencio cae durante minutos. Pero no puedo soportar mucho tiempo la mirada incrédula y horrorizada de mi novio.

-¿Jack?

-Dime que es mentira.- gruñe. Su mandíbula está tan apretada que debe dolerle.

-Yo…

-Dime. Que. Es. Mentira.

-No puedo- susurro.

 

Jack me arranca el vaso de las manos y lo lanza contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos. El whiskey salpica todo.

-¡DÍMELO!

-¡NO PUEDO!

 

Ambos nos hemos puesto de pie y nos cuesta respirar.

-¡Se supone que eres un médico! ¡Que has hecho un juramento! ¡¿Cómo has podido?!

-No lo sé. ¡Pero ese hombre estaba sufriendo! ¡Yo era el que lo estaba torturando!

-¡No eres nadie para decidir la vida de una persona!

-¡Pero tú siempre que venía un paciente drogadicto o alcohólico que no cambiaba por mucho que me esforzaba me decías que cada cual tiene derecho a decidir como se muere!

-¡Eso no significaba que debías entrometerte!

-¡Estaba sufriendo! Lo hubiera hecho él mismo si hubiera podido.

-¡Lo que has hecho es _ilegal_!- su voz ahora parece más desesperada que enfadada. - ¡Soy abogado, Sam! ¡Me encargo de que se cumpla la Ley! El día que la eutanasia esté legalizada te daré yo mismo los formularios a rellenar. ¡Pero ahora has hecho algo ilegal! ¡Y yo tengo que decidir si romper también mis principios y encubrirte! ¡Tengo que decidir si mandar mi carrera y mis creencias en el sistema a la mierda para protegerte a _ti_!

 

Se lleva las manos a la cabeza y se vuelve a sentar. Yo sigo llorando sin parar.

-Lo siento- digo. No hay nada más que pueda decir.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?- gime.

 

No le contesto. No sé que puedo decir.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Han pasado tres meses desde que tuve el dial que regulaba la morfina del señor Harrison en mis manos. Al final no pude girar la ruedecilla. La desesperación en su mirada era tal que creí que se me pararía el corazón.

 

Durante estos tres largos meses he observado como un buen hombre se retorcía agotado en su agonía. Agonía que yo y mi trabajo le alargamos cada vez más y más.

 

Hoy el señor Harrison ha muerto. Y yo ahogo los sentimientos que me destrozan interiormente en el alcohol que guarda Jack. Doy largos tragos al whiskey y es extraño, porque nunca antes he soportado el whiskey sin vomitarlo al segundo. Ahora baja como si fuera agua por mi traquea.

-¿Sam?

 

Jack se ha despertado. Está despeinado y sin la camiseta del pijama. Si no estuviera tan hecho polvo y deprimido seguramente babearía por verlo así.

Se sienta a mi lado, quitándome el vaso de la mano y dándole un trago.

-¿Qué te pasa? Y no vuelvas a decirme que nada o que estás cansado, porque llevas así mucho tiempo.

 

Miro sus ojos azules y me siento débil. Le cuento toda la historia del señor Harrison; lo que me pidió y no fui capaz de hacer.

-Hiciste lo correcto, Sam- me habla, envolviéndome con su brazo. –Como médico, hiciste lo correcto. Y ese hombre no debería haberte puesto en una situación tan delicada.

-Estaba sólo en el mundo. No había nadie más que pudiera cumplir su voluntad.

-Su voluntad era ilegal, Sam.

-Pues la ley lo estaba torturando.

 

Se queda callado un instante, acariciándome el brazo.

-No ha sido culpa tuya- dice pasados unos minutos.

-Entonces por qué me siento tan culpable.

 

Jack se queda callado. No sabe que puede decirme.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo sentimientos encontrados con este fic. Porque aunque me gusta, las exigencias del reto hicieron que quedara más corto de lo que quería. Pero me gusta tanto Scrubs, me gusta tanto todo ese universo futuro que pensé, que me animó a publicar este reto. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
